


Barghest

by BlackenedTines (Jotynn)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lector acquires a dog, M/M, Pre-Fall (Hannibal), a particularly uncanny stray dog, homoerotic but its kinda toxic like the show probably???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jotynn/pseuds/BlackenedTines
Summary: Hannibal Lector finds a peculiar and familiar seeming dog in his driveway, and decides Will Graham would be rather pleased if he became a dog owner.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 28





	Barghest

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies if anything reads as stilted or pretentious - I'll likely get more into the swing of things as we go on.

When Doctor Lector stepped out of his house that morning, there was a dog sitting in the driveway as if it belonged there.

There was a long pause after his eyes came to rest on the animal, and the animal turned its own head to regard him in much the same manner.

It was not a purebred, or particularly handsome looking creature, its fur thick and tangled - a medium grey color. Altogether, it was a rather unremarkable creature - save for the fact that it seemed only mildly inquisitive about Hannibal’s presence, bordering on disinterested.

Dogs largely reacted to Hannibal in one of two ways; they either adored him, easily stepping to his whim like the majority of Will Graham’s pack, or they decided they were unsettled by him, and wished to be as far away as possible.  Similar could be said about people, certainly.

The dog stared at the man a moment longer, and yawned toothily, turning its attention to something else.

Hannibal Lector removed his phone from his pocket and quickly had found the number for animal control - and had even dialed it by the time a hesitance crept upon him.  He frowned, glancing at the dog once again. It had not left his driveway, and cast him an almost withering look, with _distinct, intelligent_ blue eyes. 

He regarded it, and then regarded the inquisitive voice on the other end of the phone. The blue eyes watched him, and the way he moved in much the same manner another exceptional individual he knew did. 

“... _My apologies,_ I seem to have miss-dialed your number.” He murmured, before swiftly hanging up. 

The uninterested, yet unmoving from his driveway canine reminded him rather _uncannily_ of _**Will Graham**_ , and somewhere several gears had begun turning in Hannibal’s maze of a mind. It would not due to simply have the animal picked up - in truth, it was an opportunity.  Will Graham loved dogs. If Hannibal were to have one on hand,- having rescued it, as the praising went- well, that was an advantage to drawing Will close at hand, to be more trustworthy. Besides, Lector’s appointments were later in the afternoon today. 

“I suppose you’ll be looking for something to eat.” He mused at the nameless dog, who stood up and wandered towards the front door in response. Once he’d examined and washed the animal, then he could see about Will. 


End file.
